Cinderella Get a Love
by shitsuka
Summary: Kukira mereka akan menyayangi ku setulus hati, tetapi dugaan ku salah! Di belakang ayahku mereka selalu menyiksa, menyakiti, mencacimaki, dan bahkan mereka mereka menjadikan ku seorang pembantu di rumah ku sendiri. Oneshoot. Please R n R! :


Title : Cinderella Get a Love

Cast :

~ Kagome

~ Inuyasha

~ Kikyo

~ Kagura

~ Rin

~ Sesshomaru

~ Miroku

~ Shippo

Genre : Romance, Hurt *May be *

* * *

><p>Saya kembali! Kali ini saya membawa fanfiction yang bercerita tentang Kagome yang memiliki ibu tiri dan 2 kakak tiri yang selalu menyiksa Kagome. Selamat membaca! Please R n R!<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

Hai perkenalkan nama ku Hirugashi Kagome. Aku biasa di panggil Kagome. Kehidupan ku berubah sejak ibuku meninggal dunia, ia meninggal karena terkena sakit keras. Dua tahun kemudian ayah ku berkenalan dengan seorang janda yang memiliki dua orang putri dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan janda yang sekarang menjadi ibu tiriku itu. Kukira mereka akan menyayangi ku setulus hati, tetapi dugaan ku salah! Di belakang ayahku mereka selalu menyiksa, menyakiti, mencacimaki, dan bahkan mereka mereka menjadikan ku seorang pembantu di rumah ku sendiri. Betapa menyedihkan sekali hidup ku. Terkadang aku berharap agar aku cepat menyusul ibuku pergi ke surga tetapi aku teringat aku masih memiliki ayah yang sangat menyayangi aku. Kalau aku pergi siapa lagi yang menjaga, dan mengurusi ayah ku? Mungkin nantinya ayahku juga akan menerima cacimakian, siksaan, dan entahlah aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.. Kapan ya semua ini akan berakhir?

End Kagome POV

Tanpa Kagome sadari sedari tadi sudah ada 2 orang kakak tirinya yang berdiri di belakang Kagome sambil membawa seember penuh berisi air. *BYURR* Ternyata ember yang berisi air tadi digunakan oleh Kikyo dan Kagura untuk menyiram tubuh Kagome yang sedang melamun. "Heh Kagome! Kami mempekerjakan mu bukan untuk melamun tapi untuk mengurusi rumah ini dan mengurusi kami!" maki Kikyo. "Cepetan sana siapkan sarapan! Habis itu bersihkan kandang kuda, dan kandang sapi, lalu cuci semua baju, nyapu, ngepel, kasih makan semua hewan…. Bal bla bla (berhubung tugas yang di kasih banyak banget jadi di tulis bla bla aja.)" ucap Kagura. "Ba..baik kak. Akan segera saya kerjakan." ucap Kagome. "Apa? Kak?" ucap Kikyo dan Kagura berbarengan. "Panggil kami nona!" seru Kikyo. "Baik ka.. eh salah nona." ucap Kagome sambil menundukan kepalanya. Setelah Kagome menyelesaikan semua tugas yang di berikan oleh Kikyo dan Kagura ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan yang terletak di belakang rumahnya. Dulu saat ibunya masih ada di dunia ini, Kagome selalu ke hutan yang terletak di belakang rumahnya ini bersama ibu yang sangat ia sayangi. Namun semenjak ibunya tiada Kagome selalu ke hutan ini sendirian.

Kagome POV

Hmm akhirnya aku sampai juga di hutan ini. Hutan ini adalah tempat favoritku untuk berkeluh kesah, dan hutan ini juga menyimpan semua kenangan manisku antara aku dan ibuku saat beliau masih hidup. Perlahan lahan namun pasti aku mulai menyusuri hutan ini secara hati hati. Makin dalam aku memasuki hutan ini semakin indah pula pemandangan yang kulihat. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri hutan ini dan akhirnya berhenti saat aku menemukan sebuah danau yang dulu menjadi tempat aku dan ibuku bersantai. Aku duduk di pinggiran danau yang di penuhi rerumputan. Saat aku menatap danau itu aku merasa seperti aku sedang menatap sosok ibuku. Tanpa ku sadari cairan bening yang berasal dari pelupuk mataku mulai membanjiri pipi ku. Aku mengusap pelan pipiku yang basah dan bergumam "Ibu aku ingin ibu di sini menemani ku! Aku ingin melihat ibu! Ini tidak adil bu! Mengapa hidup ku penuh siksaan seperti ini?" ucap ku.

End Kagome POV

Tiba tiba saja air danau yang tadinya tenang kini mulai bergelombang dan dari dasar danau muncul seberkas cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Lama kelamaan seberkas cahaya itu berubah menjadi sesesosok orang yang sangat Kagome sayangi, cintai, dan sangat di rindukan. Sesesosok orang yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang, perhatian, dan apapun yang ia miliki untuk Kagome. Orang itu adalah ibunya Kagome. Saat Kagome melihat sosok ibunya lagi Kagome terperangah kaget namun hanya sebentar karena rasa kaget itu telah di gantikan rasa rindu yang sangat luar biasa. "Kagome." ucap ibunya lirih. "Ibu." ucap Kagome sambil menititikan air matanya. "Jangan menangis sayang. Ibu tahu semua penderitaan yang kau alami selama ini Kagome. Bersabarlah nak, sebentar lagi kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu dan saat itu kehidupan mu akan berubah." ucap ibunya Kagome sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah Kagome. "Iya, Ibu! Kagome mengerti. Terimakasih ibu sudah mau mengunjungi Kagome, ibu apakah Kagome boleh memeluk ibu?" balas Kagome sambil menghapus air matanya. "Ya tentu saja Kagome!" ucap Ibunya Kagome. Perlahan lahan ibunya Kagome mendekati Kagome lalu memeluknya. Sekitar 10 menit mereka berpelukan tiba tiba saja ibunya Kagome berkata "Maaf Kagome ibu harus kembali. Selamat tinggal sayang!" ucap ibunya. "Tunggu bu! Jangan pergi! Bagaimana caranya jika nanti aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu lagi?" cegah Kagome. "Maaf Kagome ibu harus segera pergi nak! Tenang saja ibu akan selalu berada di dekat kamu Kagome. Tepatnya ibu akan selalu berada disini, di hati kamu sayang." ucap ibunya lembut sambil memegangi hati nya Kagome. "Iya bu." ucap Kagome. Lama kelamaan ibunya Kagome kembali menjadi seberkas cahaya lagi, lalu menghilang entah kemana. Setelah ibunya menghilang Kagome memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah dengan wajah yang berseri seri yang menggambarkan kebahagian.

Keesokan paginya…..

"~TokTokTok~ permisi!" ucap seseorang yang sedang menggedor pintu. "Ya sebentar!" ucap Kagome. "Ohayou, tuan Sesshomaru! Apa apa ya tuan pagi pagi kemari? Mari silahkan masuk!" tanya Kagome sambil mempersilahkan tamu yaitu tuan Sesshomaru masuk. "Ohayou nona! Tidak, terimakasih saya kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan ada berita dari kerajaan bahwa hari ini akan di laksanakan pesta topeng untuk merayakan ulang tahun pangeran yang ke-18." ucap orang itu. "Hmm apakah pesta ini untuk umum?" tanya Kagome. "Ya tepat sekali nona pesta ini memang untuk umum." ucap tuan Sesshomaru. "Kagomee! Siapa tamunya?" tanya ibu tiri Kagome yang bernama Rin. "Nyonya ada tuan Sesshomaru dari kerajaan yang menyampaikan berita adanya pesta topeng untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya pangeran yang ke-18." jawab Kagome ke ibu tirinya. "Apa?" ucap Kikyo. "Serius? Pangeran mengadakan pesta topeng tuan Sesshomaru?" tanya Kagura tidak yakin. "Ya tepat sekali nona nona! Dan di dalam pesta ini pangeran akan memilih salah satu wanita yang akan menjadi pendampingnya! Sekian dulu ya, saya permisi!" ucap tuan Sesshomaru. "Iya hati hati ya tuan Sesshomaru!" ucap Rin selaku ibu tiri dari Kagome. "Hoi! Anak anakku yang tercinta ayo cepat kalian bersiap siap! Kita harus tampil cantik!" ucap Rin. "Baik bu!" ucap Kikyo dan Kagura. "Nyonya apakah saya boleh mengikuti pesta topeng ini?" tanya Kagome. "Hnn, jika kamu dapat menyelesaikan semua tugas tugas kamu sebelum kami berangkat, kamu boleh ikut bersama kami menghadiri pesta itu!" ucap Rin sambil mengembangkan sebuah senyuman licik. "Baik nyonya saya akan selesaikan semua tugas tugas saya sekarang!" ucap Kagome. Ternyata ibu tirinya itu tidak bermain main akan ucapannya ia benar benar membuat Kagome di sibukan dengan kedua putrinya, Kikyo dan Kagura yang manja. Sehingga Kagome sama sekali tidak sempat mengerjakan semua tugas rumahnya. Betapa licik ibu tirinya Kagome ia sengaja membuat Kagome sibuk sehingga Kagome tidak dapat menghadiri pesta topeng itu. Jam demi jam berlalu, menit demi menit berlalu, dan detik demi detik berlalu akhirnya tiba saatnya Kikyo, Kagura dan Rin untuk berkangkat ke pesta topeng itu. Well, seperti yang kita tahu pasti Kagome tidak di ijinkan ikut karena semua pekerjaannya belum selesai. "Kagome! Kamu tidak bisa ikut! Lihat semua pekerjaanmu belum selesai semua!" ucap Rin sambil mengeluarkan senyuman kemenangannya. "Hahahaha! Sayang sekali yah Kagome kamu tidak bisa ikut hadir dalam pesta ini!" ucap Kikyo di sela sela tawanya. "Ckckck kesian sekali dirimu Kagome! Hahahaha makanya jangan kebanyakan mimpi pake mau ikut dateng ke pesta topeng itu lagi!" ucap Kagura dengan penekanan kata di setiap katanya. Setelah mendengar cacian dan makian dari saudari-saudari tiri dan ibu tirinya Kagome berlari meninggalkan mereka ber tiga yang masih sibuk tertawa. Kagome berlari ke arah hutan belakang untuk menuju sebuah danau yang ada di situ. Sesampainya ia di danau ia langsung menangis tersedu sedu sehingga tanpa ia sadari ada seorang perempuan cantik yang rambutnya di kuncir kuda. Perempuan itu memenggang sebuah boomerang raksasa. "Hai Kagome mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Perempuan cantik itu. "Si..siapa kau?" tanya Kagome sedikit ketakutan. "Hmm perkenalkan nama saya adalah Sango! Saya adalah seorang peri yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga kamu Kagome! Jadi jangan takut ya Kagome! Tunggu sebentar seharusnya saya kemari bersama 2 teman saya yang bodoh. Kemana ya mereka? Oya mengapa kau menangis seperti tadi?" tanya Perempuan tersebut yang ternyata namanya Sango. "Hnn, aku tadi menangis karena aku tidak di izinkan untuk ikut mereka ke pesta kostum yang di adakan oleh pangeran. Emang siapa ke dua teman mu itu Sango?" ucap Kagome sedih. "Kau mau aku melakukan satu sihir padamu? Tetapi sebelum aku melakukan sihir aku harus mencari ke dua teman ku itu dulu." ucap Sango. "Hei! Shippo, Miroku dimana kalian? Kenapa saat saat seperti ini kalian menghilang sih?" seru Sango. "Hai kami disini!" ucap seorang laki laki. "Kyaaaa!" *Plak* karena kaget Sango langsung menampar pipi laki laki itu. "Hei sakit tahu!" ucap laki laki itu. "Hahahahahaha!" tawa seorang anak kecil yang tiba tiba saja muncul di belakang laki laki itu. "Kagome perkenalkan laki laki yang kutampar tadi namanya Miroku dan anak kecil yang tertawa tadi bernama Shippo." jelas Sango. "Hai salam kenal nama ku Kagome." ucap Kagome sambil tersenyum. "Kyaaa manisnya!" ucap Shippo. "Oya Kagome kamu ingin mengikuti pesta topeng itu kan?" tanya Miroku. "Ya tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" ucap Kagome. "Kau lupa yah kami kan bisa menyihirmu agar kamu bisa mengikuti pesta topeng itu." ucap Shippo. "Oh iya aku lupa!" ucap Kagome. "Kalau gitu ayo kita mulai sekarang." ucap Sango. Setelah semuanya siap mereka mulai melakukan sihir. Pertama tama mereka membuat kereta kuda lengkap dengan ke lima kudanya. "Tunggu dulu kok kudanya cuman tiga sih?" ucap Shippo. "Iya ya di mana mana kan kudanya selalu ada enam?" tambah Kagome. "Hehehehe salah satu dari kita harus mau menjadi kuda yang ke enam!" ucap Shippo. "Ehm! Hehe bagaimana kalau Miroku saja? Oke." paksa Sango. "Ya sudah lah mau gimana lagi? Aku menyetujuinya." ucap Miroku pasrah. "Hehehe siap siap yah!" ucap Sango. Dalam sekejap Miroku berubah menjadi seekor kuda putih yang cantik. "Nah sekarang tinggal nyari yang jadi Kusirnya saja." ucap Sango. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja?" Shippo menawarkan diri. "Oke!" Sango menyetujui. "Kagome sekarang giliran mu yang akan aku ubah." ucap Sango. "Eh di mau di ubah jadi apa?" tanya Kagome. "Hnn, aku akan merubahmu menjadi seorang putri yang cantik jelita." jawab Sango sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah!" ucap Kagome. Sango mengucapkan sebuah mantra, setelah selasai mengucapkan mantra muncul sebuah cahaya yang sangat mengilaukan mata. Cahaya itu mendekati Kagome dan menyelimutinya. Cahaya itu bukan cahaya biasa, tetapi cahaya itu membuat orang lain yang di selimuti cahaya itu merasa damai, tentram, dan hangat. "Kagome coba buka matamu dan lihatlah penampilan mu sekarang." printah Sango dengan lembut. Perlahan lahan Kagome membuka matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat penampilannya sekarang yang sunguh luar biasa cantik. "Wow, Sango apakah ini benar benar aku?" tanya Kagome tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. "Tentu saja Kagome! Cepat kau berangkat! Oya Kagome kamu harus pergi dari pesta itu sebelum waktu menunjukan pukul 23.59 malam. Soalnya dalam sekejap sihir itu akan hilang." jelas Sango. "Baik! Aku akan mengingat itu. Sango, Shippo, Miroku terimakasih banyak!" ucap Kagome. "Sama sama!" ucap Sango, Shippo dan Miroku. "Oya Kagome ini. Jangan sampai ketinggalan." ucap Sango sambil menyodorkan topeng untuk Kagome. "Terimakasih Sango! Aku pergi dulu yah!" balas Kagome. "Dah Kagome!" ucap Sango. Sango terus menatap kereta Kagome sampai kereta itu menghilang. Tanpa ia sadari ia mengeluarkan gumaman "Kagome sebentar lagi semua penderitaan mu akan berakhir.".

~ Tempat Pesta Topeng berlangsung, Kerajaan ~

Kagome POV

Akhirnya aku tiba di pesta ini, aku menyadari semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini menoleh pada ku saat aku mulai memasuki tempat pesta. Di pesta ini aku juga melihat Kagura, Kikyo dan ibu tiri ku menoleh pada ku. Suasana di pesta ini berubah ketika aku datang. Tanpa ku sadari ada seorang pemuda yang telah berdiri tepat di depan ku. Astaga pemuda ini adalah pengeran! "Hai! Maukah kau berdansa dengan ku?" tanya pangeran. "Tentu saja pangeran dengan senang hati." jawab ku sambil tersenyum padanya. Aku merasa tangan ku di tarik oleh pangeran menuju ke sebuah tempat dan ternyata aku di ajaknya menuju ke taman belakang milik istana. "Hai siapa nama mu?" tanya pangeran. "Um.. nama ku Kagome. Hirugashi Kagome." ucap ku agak gugup. "Hmm, nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya. Oya perkenalkan nama ku Inuyasha!" ucap nya. setelah kami berkenalan tanpa ba bi bu be bo lagi kami mulai berdansa. Kami terus berdansa tanpa memperhatikan bahwa sekarang telah pukul 23.59. Tandanya aku harus lekas kembali! Namun sayang nya terlambat, saat aku hendak kembali semua sihir yang di berikan Sango, Miroku dan Shippo menghilang. Tetapi ini aneh mengapa tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku yah? "Kagome. Mau kah kamu menikah dengan ku?" tanya Inuyasha. "Maaf pangeran…" hening sejenak ku merasa raut mukanya mulai berubah panik. "Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginanku untuk menolak permintaan mu!" ucap ku sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah ayo kita umumkan keputusanku ini di depan semua orang. Oya Kagome bisa kamu melepaskan topeng mu?" seru Inuyasha. "Tentu saja!" ucap sambil melepaskan topeng ku. "Astaga Kagome! Ternyata kamu memang benar benar cantik!" puji Inuyasha yang kubalas senyuman.

End Kagome POV

Setelah Inuyasha mengumkan tentang berita pernikahannya pada semua tamu yang hadir. Semua tamu yang hadir bersorak sorai gembira, terkecuali Kagura, Kikyo dan Rin. Mereka terlihat sangat sedih karena mereka kalah telak dari Kagome. Kini Kagome sudah terbebas dari seluruh siksaan, cacimakian, hinaan dan segala bentuk tindak kekerasan lainnya yang biasa di lakukan oleh kakak kakak tiri dan ibu tirinya. Setelah Inuyasha dan Kagome menikah mereka hidup bahagia selamanya...

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

Inuyasha : Heh author kenapa Kagome yang jadi pembantu sih?

Kagome : Kenapa author selalu bikin fanfiction yang isinya selalu aku yang di siksa?

Hiks kejam!

Inuyasha : Cup cup Kagome jangan nangis! (Sambil nyuri nyuri kesempatan buat meluk

Kagome)

Author : Maaf Kagome abis salama di anime Inuyasha kamu yang selalu tersiksa sih!

Hehehe! Cih Inuyasha ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Kagome : Iya juga sih! Hehhehe! Tunggu kesempatan dalam kesempitan maksudnya?

(noleh ke arah inuyasha.) Kyaaaa! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!

Inuyasha : *Bruak* *Bruak* *Bruak*

Author : Hohohoho sekarang adil kan? Hehehehehhe….

Please :

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
